This Charming Kink
by XGlamorousxGlueX
Summary: A series of one shots where Remus and Sirius enjoy the joys of kinks.
1. Chapter 1 Tease

**Title:** Tease

**Kink**: Blindfold, teased out pleasure, slight bondage.

* * *

><p>Hands.<p>

_Everywhere. _

If Remus hadn't been conscious of what was happening, he would think he'd gone insane. On the other hand, it didn't feel _so bad. _The blindfold covering his eyes only made him more responsive to the sensation of dozens of hands touching and caressing his skin.

Remus had come to acknowledge how fun and interesting it was when Sirius found a book he actually enjoyed reading. It didn't matter if the book was filled with charms and spells to enhance sexual pleasure, or if there was a complete chapter dedicated to the magic of erogenous zones. Sirius had been reading and that was all that mattered.

So when Sirius asked him to strip and get on the bed, Remus did so naturally.

He'd thought Sirius was going to bind his hands with his tie but somehow managed to produce thin strips of leather that held his wrists tightly in place above his head.

The invisible hands were not just caressing anymore. Remus felt how his skin was being gripped, clutched by strong fingers. He imagined them to be Sirius' hands, and smiled.

Sirius had been kneeling on the floor, elbows propped on the bed before he blindfolded Remus. Every now and then he would touch Remus' thigh, draw a line with his finger down his chest. It was suddenly not enough for Remus, so he gave a quiet moan, urging Sirius to up the ante.

A soft murmur was the only evidence to Sirius obliging.

Remus moaned as he stretched his entire body on the bed. The hands were gone, but were now replaced with the sensation of wet, hot mouths. He whimpered when he felt teasing licks on his nipples, biting his lip as he tried to loosen the restraints keeping his hands still.

'God, that feels brilliant,' moaned Remus as the mouths continued working over his skin.

'Told you this book was amazing. I think I can direct them over specific places. Hold on…' Remus couldn't see his face, but he knew Sirius was scrunching his face in concentration the same way he does when solving a flaw in a prank. The same way he does when figuring out which position will make them sore in the morning.

'I applaud the great Mr. Padfoot. Bless your sense of curiosity and-' Remus' voice was cut off by a whoosh of breath as the invisible mouths all concentrated on the soft flesh inside his thighs.

'Tell me how good it feels, Moony.' Sirius inched closer to Remus, hot breath making his skin tingle pleasantly.

'It…it feels, oh shit,' Remus moved restlessly as he spread his legs wider, wanting nothing more than to have the mouths move even lower.

'You're going to love me for this, love,' came Sirius' voice in a breathless laugh. The sound of pages being turned swiftly meant he was looking for something in particular. It didn't matter that Sirius Black was using spells he'd never practiced before on Remus. He trusted that mutt with anything that had to do with orgasms.

Remus was ripped from his contemplation of Sirius when he felt what he thought was a finger run down his right thigh, then felt the same thing on the other leg. Two finger tips moved over each side of his hips, over the ridges of his ribs, up to his neck.

It was a simple touch, but it had Remus breathing heavily, chest heaving almost painfully.

'What if…I try all three of these together…' Sirius tended to think out loud, and now he was whispering three different incantations in quick succession.

Remus' mind went blank.

The mouths were still working his thighs, only this time Sirius added tongues that gave teasing licks. Hands palmed his cock, cupped his arse and caressed his neck and shoulders. The two fingers that had made Remus pant were now sliding down his spine and, with a lustful moan from Remus, slid inside his body slowly.

'Merlin, look at you now.' Sirius moved onto the bed now, mouth sucking on Remus neck. 'Don't you just love how well I take of you, Moony?'

'Yes…' hissed Remus, mind still blank and useless. The fingers had picked up speed, simultaneously fucking him while prodding his prostate randomly. Sirius was now covering half his body, hips bucking as Remus' body writhed under him.

As if he wasn't on the verge already, Sirius bent his head to swallow Remus cock in a swift move, making him thrust up, hard.

Then Sirius lifted his head, voice hoarse and lips ghosting over the skin when he whispered, 'Come, Remus. Now…' and made Remus come, a long moan that burned itself into Sirius' memory forever.

The fingers pushed in as far as they magically could while Remus lifted his hips spectacularly off the bed, white ribbons of come falling on his stomach. His throat burned from the harsh breaths he had to take but it didn't matter, not when Sirius was licking his stomach clean.

He ripped the blindfold off, grinning as Sirius continued to lick but managing to smile back as well. Whatever charms Sirius had used had stopped the moment he came, which was brilliant since he had no control of his limbs to even move up onto the pillows.

Sirius crawled up his body, almost shaking with uncontrolled excitement as he began to yell, 'Get up, Moony! It's my turn! Bloody hell, you came hard!'

Remus loved it when Sirius read books.

* * *

><p><strong>Kinks, kinks, kinks! I'm really excited about this one, guys. So far, I have 10 chapters in mind for this. But if you have any suggestions, don't be shy and let me know. <strong>

**Some of these will vary in length and style. Some will be short and precise. Just need to switch it up a bit, you know? :D**

**Thoughts? **

**:3**


	2. Chapter 2 Suck My Kiss

**Title**: Suck My Kiss

**Kink**: Rimming (holy shit)

* * *

><p>'Just do it already.' Remus wasn't shy, of course. It's just that Sirius had his face so close to Remus' arse, he could practically feel each puff of breath.<p>

Besides, it was bloody cold and Remus was kneeling on the covers of the bed, naked with his arse in the air and face resting on his arms. If Sirius didn't do something in the next five seconds…

'Wait, just let me enjoy this.' Sirius' hand curved along one of Remus' arse cheeks, giving it a light tap when the werewolf rolled his eyes.

'You can fondle afterwards, Pads. Just…' Remus used that breathless tone of voice he liked to use when Sirius was being particularly difficult. It worked, since Sirius replaced his hand with his mouth, and kissed the same place his hand had caressed.

Remus moved his arms so that he was now propped slightly, breathing still normal.

He felt Sirius' hands run up and down the back of his legs, soft and warm despite the temperature in the room. Sirius moved closer now, placing a kiss on his tailbone when Remus squirmed a little.

'One more thing, Moony.' Sirius crawled up the length of Remus' body, tilt his head to kiss him soundly, left hand smoothing into Remus' hair while he braced himself with the other.

Remus kissed back, but was completely blown away when Sirius flicked his tongue in and out, a crude imitation of what he planned to do somewhere else.

Pulling away sharply, Remus bowed his head again, moving his body side to side with a tiny whimper. He only heard Sirius chuckle before he seated himself behind Remus, two hands grabbing hold of him and spreading his now cold arse apart.

The first flick of Sirius tongue took Remus by surprise. It was tentative yet confident, as if he was knew Remus would like it and didn't care about any protests.

The second time Remus felt Sirius' tongue, Remus had to hold onto the pillows as it ran from the base of his cock, over his balls, and ending right on the one place that sent faint tingles of pleasure all over his body.

The third time Sirius used his tongue was so brilliant, Remus was incapable of explaining what happened. It was suddenly moving around in circles over the entrance to Remus' body, making the kneeling boy gasp suddenly.

Sirius, mouth and tongue working hard, open his eyes to look over the curve of Remus' arse. The boy still had his head on the pillows, breathing faster than before but not in the way that Sirius liked.

It was time for more and Sirius was glad to volunteer.

Remus moaned as his body jerked forward, mouth parting as Sirius wiggled his tongue deeper inside. It was moving furiously and Remus had never felt anything so simple yet so fucking good.

He raised himself on both hands and turned his head to look over his shoulder. Instantly, he pushed back, unabashed and groaning again as he saw Sirius.

Sirius had his eyes closed, hands on each side of Remus' arse. The look on his face was the same one he used when he was trying to shoved his tongue down Remus' throat. His head would bob or move from side to side, desperately trying to get further inside. Biting his lip, Remus reached back to grab Sirius' head and shove his face closer.

It was filthy and he was probably smothering Sirius but, try as he might, Remus whined deliciously as he listened to the erotic sucking sounds Sirius made. He rocked back and forth, head lolling from side to side, legs spreading as far as they could, admitting silently to being such a slag.

_Fuck_, was Sirius' first thought . The noises Remus made were almost undignified. The low moans he'd heard earlier were now turning into lovely keens. Once though, Remus did what sounded like a squeal when Sirius sucked and nipped along the now loosened hole.

Sirius had to remind himself to open his eyes. When he did, he was rewarded with the sight of a writhing Remus, the version he like most. He tightened his grip as the boy moved and bucked mindlessly.

Sirius then laughed, tongue deep and stabbing inside Remus, sending vibrations into the moaning boy.

The way Remus' hands would scramble to raise himself on his arms, shoulder blades protruding in such a wonderful way made Sirius tongue fuck him faster, sucking harder.

That, in turn, would make Remus drop back down onto the mattress again, back curving like a cat stretching out after a long nap.

And when Sirius slipped his hand to rub against Remus' cock at the same time he moaned rather loudly to send more vibrations into him, Remus cried out, breathing hard and fast while his hips bucked.

Sirius' hand had cupped the head of Remus' cock, successfully coating it with come and smearing it along Remus' stomach. With a flop, Remus laid flat and still, body flushed from face to chest.

Once droopy eyes had focused on him, Sirius sucked his middle finger into his mouth, grinning around it when the body in front of him trembled. Placing himself between Remus' still spread legs, Sirius spoke, 'You moan like whore.'

_Bastard._

'And you're more like Padfoot than I had originally thought.' Remus smacked Sirius when he felt blunt teeth bite onto his stomach.

Because an insult was the best way to thank someone for an amazing rim job…

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's short but I couldn't let my brain melt with the wonderful images in my head. I mean...I have class tomorrow, you know ;]<strong>

**Also, thank you guys for your reviews and shit. Seriously, you are the best :3 You like me, you really like me :')  
><strong>

**Hooray for sexual frustration!**


	3. Chapter 3 Full Moon

**Title**: Full Moon (I wonder who'll get the symbolism of the name after reading this...)

**Kink**: DP with an adult toy

**Warning**: I will not be held responsible for any injuries you may sustain while reading this. Apologizes don't exist here ;]

* * *

><p>It was no secret that Sirius Black was a compulsive buyer.<p>

Whether it was an expensive leather coat he saw while walking around London or the things he managed to snag from an adult shop in a hidden corner of Diagon Alley (under the disguise of Padfoot, of course). If Sirius wanted it, then he would have it.

He had no idea what it was or how to use it but, in the end, that's what Remus was for.

It took them fifteen minutes to open the box, and another half hour to figure out what exactly the long, thin, flesh like _thing _did. Sirius checked the box and angrily took out the note with the instructions.

When they read it, they couldn't stop the little shiver that ran down their spines. A quick flick of Remus' wrist and suddenly the fleshy thing filled up before their eyes, a realistic cock resting on Sirius' hand now.

It was decided that Remus was to test it out because Remus was good at testing things out…

'Ouch. Ouch! Take it out!' Remus knew it was going to be a long night.

'What did it do?' Sirius' head was pushed away as he leaned down to inspect Remus' arse, trying to see it the _thing _left a mark.

'It's cold. Be a good boy and warm it up.' Remus knew nothing annoyed Sirius more than that phrase, so he enjoyed the narrow gaze Sirius gave him.

That was until Sirius brought the toy to his mouth, sliding it in, lips moving along the almost life like ridges. It wasn't big. In fact, it was smaller then Sirius' cock. It just had a little extra feature one had to activate with a simple charm…

But Remus wasn't thinking about that, not now. Not when Sirius was practically swallowing the toy, eyes fixed on Remus. When he pulled it out, a string of shiny saliva still connected them, and if Remus didn't come right then and there it was because he'd trained himself not to.

Sirius' eyes cleared, remembering his task, and once again placed the toy at Remus' entrance.

It was a good thing he was laying down because Remus' mind was unable to process the fact that he had a cock in him but it wasn't Sirius'. Or it was Sirius but it wasn't. Or…Remus gave up trying to figure it out after the whole thing was in him.

And Sirius sat back, because he'd never actually paid attention to what it looked like when he was entering Remus. He never thought about how his cock was engulfed inch by inch. It was mesmerizing to see the toy simply slide in. He groaned, knowing how hot and slick it felt in there, how those first minutes of adjustment meant that Remus' arse would clench tightly around him.

That memory alone was good enough for Sirius to pull the toy out halfway and ram it in again, loving the gasp that slipped from Remus' mouth.

Remus still compared it to Sirius' cock because nothing was better Sirius' cock. But he could feel the tips of Sirius' fingers as he fucked him and he couldn't really understand why his back arched the way it did.

'Okay?' Sirius was turned on, Remus could easily tell. His hands shook as he switched his hold on the toy. He bit his lip every time he'd pull the toy cock out, and moaned softly when he slipped it in again.

Before Remus knew what he was saying, he spoke, 'Fuck me.'

And Sirius stopped.

And he stared because he was instantly assaulted with images of how fucking amazing it would be.

Sirius didn't reply verbally. He couldn't because he was now snogging Remus and his body was thrumming with so much excitement he swore Remus only lived to make his life a horny, wet dream.

He held the toy in place with one hand and using the other to hold his cock in place. He slid in one quick slide because he went a little overboard with the lube. And the wet, squelching sound it made so bloody good.

Any regrets Remus had were thrown out the window of his mind because he had two cocks in him. It hurt in the initial stretch, but it felt brilliant when Sirius fell forward when there was no resistance.

Sirius lifted his head to look down at Remus, sweat beading on both their foreheads now. Then Sirius smirked and his hips moved the tiniest bit. It was enough to make Remus lift his legs and growl right into Sirius' mouth.

Sirius' right hand reached out to grab his wand, biting his lip to stop a grin from forming before asking, 'Ready for the main event?

'Yes-' Remus said, making the word sound like a hiss before it turned into a deafening cry when Sirius said the charm.

The toy had begun to vibrate, a low hum mixing in with Sirius' harsh breathing and Remus' desperate cries.

'God, shit!' Remus had no control of his legs, kicking out onto the bed and taking the sheets with them. He'd throw his head to the side, brow furrowing as if in pain, mouth opening and closing.

Sirius flicked his wrist again and the humming grew louder, along with Remus' moans. Sirius dropped his head on Remus' chest because the boy beneath him wasn't the only one feeling the vibrations. He flexed his hips just in the right moment because he had seen Remus eyes and knew he wanted to be fucked now.

One hand holding the toy in place, he was powerless as his hips snapped forward, seemingly on their own accord. He slammed hard into Remus and for the first time in his short sexual life, his orgasm raced faster than the newest racing broom on the black market.

Remus was moving along with him, lifting his body and using his legs to bring Sirius harder against him. His hands had found the edge of the mattress, arms straining to hold on tightly. His right hand moved to his chest, dipping into the concave of his stomach when he'd arch his back again. His white teeth bit into his bottom lip and his face would scrunch up when Sirius hit his prostate.

'I can't…can't…' Sirius wheezed out, unable to fully apologize for coming too early before actually did, coming so hard he actually _screamed._

But that didn't matter because Remus' hips snapped up and down as he came, staining the headboard with gooey streaks of his come. It was the silent scream that let Sirius know he too had a mind shattering orgasm. Then he was breathing again, hands shaking as he touched himself, fingers gliding over his nipples as the aftershocks traveled though his body.

Sirius let go of the toy, which slipped out and continued to vibrate.

Nothing was said.

Nothing was needed to be said.

They kissed slow and languid, minds still reeling from what had just happened. Of all the times they'd had sex, this was the first time they felt…fused together. It felt good.

Amidst the sleepy haze he had fallen into, Sirius thanked Padfoot for choosing the one thing he probably thought looked like a chew toy.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for all your reviews, guys. Seriously, you are the best :3<strong>

**I hope I didn't get too carried away...**


	4. Chapter 4 Strangely Normal

**Title**: Strangely Normal

**Kinks**: Exhibitionism, slight dirty talk

**Warning**: Just in case, I guess...But James makes an appearance ;]

* * *

><p>'He's definitely listening, mate.'<p>

Remus felt a pleasant lick of heat go down his spine and to his groin with the mere thought that someone was listening to them. Someone who was probably wanking if his nose didn't deceive him…

And now Sirius was laughing in his ear, panting as he fucked Remus harder because he too found it exhilarating.

James couldn't hear what Sirius whispered, and it was probably a good thing.

'He's getting off and it's because of us, Moony.' The poor bed was not made for their brusque movements and Sirius grunted angrily as his feet tangled in the heavy duvet.

'Kinky bastard,' laughed Remus as one of his legs was lifted up over Sirius' shoulder. 'Let's give him something to come for, hm?'

Sirius knew how _filthy _Remus could be when he wanted. If people knew it was Remus who came up with everything they did in bed, they'd wouldn't be able to look at him in the eye for a while.

Remus pushed Sirius back, breaking his concentration, and he just knew that poor James was going to come whether he wanted to or not.

And then Remus straddled Sirius, his eyes practically glowing because James' curtain had opened just a tiny inch to get a better view. Sirius slid into the werewolf without any resistance whatsoever, imagining how stretched Remus must be down there…

But in a moment Remus was gone, literally up and stood above Sirius for a few seconds for turning around, back facing Sirius, and sat down again.

Which only meant that Remus was going to take charge of tonight's round.

James was _definitely _going to blow his brain out.

Remus positioned himself so that one of Sirius' thighs was pressed against his cock, moaning every time he rubbed himself against it. And then he was moving, hips snapping quickly while biting his fist.

James would think they're trying to be quiet, trying to avoid waking the other boys up. But Remus loved pretending and he bit down harder.

Meanwhile, Sirius was over the moon.

He had Remus on top. He technically had James in the other bed.

He lifted a hand to push Remus down, hard. That made the boy whimper. That in turn, made the curtains in the other bed waver, as if someone had kicked the covers off or, better yet, their clothes off.

Sirius lifted the leg that was between Remus' legs and pressed it against him when Remus lifted himself up. Remus quickly grabbed it and ground his hips against it, leaving a smear of precome on Sirius' pale skin.

Their curtain wasn't open all the way, though. Out of impulse, Sirius threw his arm out and the curtain opened to bare everything, absolutely everything to James.

Remus gasped and bent back to kiss Sirius, trembling hard because his fist was closed around his own cock in a desperate attempt to stop himself from coming.

'He's close. I can tell.' Remus forced himself to tighten around Sirius as well, leaving no doubt how close he was.

Sirius bit Remus' neck. 'Fuck yourself hard, love. Can you do that for me?' Sirius received a moan. 'But when you come, I want you to do something.'

He whispered it quickly into Remus' ear, licking and panting into it before his mouth found Remus' tongue.

Remus ended the kiss with a loud smack, sat up, and began to rise and drop so fast that his body shook. Every time he came up he'd use Sirius' thigh, head dropping forward when he was close to coming.

Then his orgasm was there, so close. He needed to do what Sirius wanted…

Remus lifted his head, eyes dark and blown out, and stared directly into the darkness that was James' bed. Remus planted a hand on Sirius' chest, directly over his frantically beating heart, and as body went stiff he said, '_James.' _

Sirius came at the same time Remus did, because it was Remus' voice, not the name, that got Sirius.

James came after Sirius, a loud thump resonating in the air in what was probably the sound of his big, fat head falling back onto the headboard.

It took them a couple of seconds to calm down, heads pounding in their skulls. When James' head poked out of the darkness and grinned boyishly at the two of them, it didn't matter that Sirius' cock was still up Remus' arse or that Remus had a stupid grin of his lovely face.

And Sirius, ever the ice breaker, spoke the truth, 'Come on, is this really so strange?'

* * *

><p><strong>I have insomia.<strong>

**My solution is smut :s**

**Have a safe weekend! (or what's left of it anyway) :D**


	5. Chapter 5 Breathe

**Title**: Breathe

**Kinks**: slight D/s with a full moon affected Remus (because a DomRemus so god damn RARE, it's a real shame), Bondage and Discipline, face fucking

**A/N**: I apologize for any and/or all brains that might turn into goo. I'm still cleaning up my mess :/

* * *

><p>Sirius tried not to squirm under Remus' intense stare. It wasn't easy, the werewolf had caught him looking at a cute little Ravenclaw in the Great Hall. She had an all right face but had the biggest tits in her house and…<p>

Sirius looked down at the stone floor where he knelt. Remus was walking around the room, pacing like an animal waiting for the right moment to strike at its prey.

He was shirtless and wearing one of Sirius' trousers that shaped the curve of his arse to perfection. He had pulled Sirius into the room by the collar he made the mutt wear that same morning under his tie.

It wasn't the fact that Sirius had looked at someone else. It was the fact that Sirius had done it to provoke him, knowing he wouldn't be able to control himself during the week of the full moon. He _knew_ that.

Now he had Sirius kneeling on the floor, eyes downcast in a cheap imitation of submission as he tried to look up through the curtain of his hair at Remus. He wore only slightly tented pants. The sight of his half-hard erection only made Remus more irritated.

Standing on the other side of the room, Remus ordered, 'Come here. Don't walk.'

To this day, he still couldn't quite believe the cold, husky voice belonged to him. Still, it was enough to make Sirius move, and fuck, he looked amazing down on all fours.

Sirius knelt right in front of Remus now, face perfectly centered on his groin. He was about to move his hands when Remus summoned the leash that came with the collar.

The two things that Remus had given Sirius as a joke had become the two things Sirius itched to put on. The leash was a dark leather that made Sirius' cock twitch with the mere sight of it. The collar was of a thicker leather that made the skin of Sirius' throat blaze red if he moved too much.

God, Sirius loved his leash and collar.

Remus hooked the leash to the collar, then positioned Sirius' hands behind his back and tying them with the strip of leather.

If Sirius so much tried to move his hands, he'd surely choke himself.

Remus moaned at the thought.

Staring down at him, Remus palmed himself through dark trousers and grinned almost evilly at Sirius. 'Lesson one: Don't provoke me. You are a fool for doing so, Sirius.'

Sirius didn't flinch when his hair was pulled sharply, bending his head back to stare directly into the eyes that filled so many of his fantasies.

'You won't come as punishment for that.' Remus began to unzip his trousers, pulling out his cock unceremoniously.

'Lesson two: That Ravenclaw was far too young. You will not lay your eyes on anyone like her again, you hear me?' Another yank to Sirius' hair and the wolf inside Remus' head growled triumphantly when Sirius simply nodded.

'As punishment, I'm going to fuck your mouth. You will swallow everything. You have to since my cock will stuff your throat completely anyway.'

And with that, Remus brought Sirius' head forward. Obediently, Sirius relaxed his jaw and tried to stimulate Remus with his tongue. He couldn't, obviously. Not when Remus was fucking his mouth, moving Sirius' head back and forth with painful pulls to his hair.

Sirius wanted to laugh and moan and tell Remus how fucking hot he looked as he stood above him because if there was one thing the outside world didn't know was Sirius' perverted desire to have Remus _in control._

All thoughts were pounded out of Sirius' mind as Remus titled his hips, bringing the dark haired head down, gagging the kneeling boy.

Sirius pushed back until his mouth was empty, growling low in his chest as spit smeared along his red, swollen lips. He swallowed once, twice before diving back in, bound hands rising behind him to allow his neck to go further.

Remus gasped, his hips bucked and he moaned pleasantly when Sirius gagged. His fingers looked impossible pale as they twined in black hair to keep Sirius still.

Somewhere in the back of Remus' mind something screamed for him to stop, to take Sirius to bed and suck him off slowly like he normally did when he wanted to apologize for something.

But he couldn't.

Because he knew Sirius loved it. Oh, how Sirius loved it. He showed it when, even when gagging, he tried to swallow Remus' cock and humming, coaxing him to come.

Remus leaned his back against the wall, shifting his upper body so that he had a clear sideline view of his hands controlling Sirius' head.

And Remus' legs and hips moved erratically as he came because Sirius opened his eyes to stare up at the same time he deep throated Remus.

Remus' head spun and pounded painfully, in part, due to his orgasm and because he threw his head back against the stone wall by accident.

Sirius remained still, the corners of his mouth stained white as he grinned up at Remus because he didn't come, just like Remus had ordered him to obey.

In what was probably the fastest shift of personalities known to wizard kind, Remus dropped to his knees before Sirius and cradled his head gently.

'I didn't mean to do it so hard. Shit, you're sill hard, aren't you?' Remus kissed Sirius' cheeks and his neck before helping him up.

Now Remus knelt as he quickly mouthed Sirius' cock, unaware that he forgot to untie Sirius' hands. But Sirius came anyway, moaning as he fell on top of Remus' lap.

And Remus would start to laugh.

Then Sirius would snort as he was untied.

And Sirius would say how Remus would surely become a professor because he was too bossy.

But that didn't stop both of them from impatiently waiting for the next full moon.

* * *

><p><em>Thank you once again for all your reviews!<em>

And to the person who left all those suggestions: I cry a river of perverted tears. Thank you! :3


	6. Chapter 6 Venus As A Boy

**Title**: Venus As A Boy

**Kink**: Cross-dressing, convenient use of a mirror (Mixophilia).

**A/N**: All flames that lack a valid argument and disregard the use of grammar just make you look like an idiot (as said so by Joey Richter). No anon, I will never **not** write DomRemus just because you failed to read the warnings beforehand. I laugh in the face of stupid xx

* * *

><p>'Whose skirt did you steal, Moony? No, no, come here!' Sirius laughed as he managed to grab Remus by the waistband of said shirt. He hadn't meant to say that (that was his universal excuse) but he honestly didn't dislike what he saw.<p>

Because Remus Lupin wearing the shortest skirt, shorter than the one the most promiscuous girl in their house wore, was a sight to see. Plus, he was wearing an equally enthralling dress shirt that was far too small and far too tight for him.

The fabric was so tight that Sirius could visibly note the lines of his muscles. But the skirt…

Sirius could do nothing but stare at Remus' legs, which were frighteningly pale. Two thin strips of cloth hung from underneath the skirt, as if a garter belt came with the skirt but was forgotten. The skirt was shorter than mid-thigh and his skin was probably covered in gooseflesh since it offered no coverage whatsoever.

'Oi! Up here,' Remus' hand came into view, snapping Sirius out of his moment of appraisal.

'You look great.' Sirius swallowed before looking down again. He let out a gasp. 'Fuck, you look amazing. Why haven't we done this before?'

'Because it's stupid. Can we just start? My arse is freezing.' Remus hid his insecurities so well, if Sirius hadn't been shagging him regularly, he would have never caught the apprehensive tone in his voice.

'Come see what I see first,' said Sirius before pulling the boy into loo, standing before the mirror that was big enough to fill up half the wall.

Remus stumbled when Sirius pushed him into view while he stood behind him, one arm looping around his waist to keep him still.

'You look absolutely delicious, you know.' Sirius' hand went to Remus' thigh. 'I feel like a really lucky bloke right now, mate.'

Sirius stared into Remus' eyes through the reflection in the mirror as he moved his hand under the skirt to cup Remus' arse. Sirius' eyebrow went up as he fell nothing under his palm. 'No knickers? Moony, you wench.'

And Remus laughed as Sirius kissed his neck because no matter how much he claimed to be embarrassed, he always felt a thrill when he saw how much Sirius liked what he had done.

But then Sirius stopped kissing. For a moment Remus thought he had gone overboard with his planning. He thought Sirius would like it. He was sure he would…

'Remus, you don't have any hair down here anymore.' It was a statement that sounded like a confuse question, and Sirius looked up at the mirror again.

'I figured I'd try it. I read a book…' Remus cursed inwardly as he blushed because the mirror showed how Sirius had his hand under the skirt, even though he _felt _said hand on his cock.

Sirius lifted the skirt fully now and proved to an imaginary audience that Remus had no hair around the base of his erection. It was pale and soft and Sirius had the strangest urge to simply lick the juncture between Remus' thigh and lower body.

Five seconds felt like ten minutes.

Then Sirius was suddenly sucking on Remus' neck again, hands moving insistently around his chest, down his stomach. Remus moaned when one of Sirius' hands caressed the now hairless skin , fingertips barely touching his cock.

'It's sensitive, isn't it?' Sirius pulled his pants down with one hand as the other lifted Remus' leg to lay flat on the sink.

'I take it you like it,' Remus pushed back against Sirius, smiling to himself as he heard the animagus' heavy breathing in his ear.

Sirius simply grabbed one of Remus' hands, bringing it around to place it firmly on his cock while Remus' body was half leaning over the sink with his leg still raised.

At one point did Sirius rip the sorry excuse of a shirt Remus wore, buttons hitting the mirror. He wanked Remus while his other hand slid over and under his arse. Then his hand touched smooth skin again-Sirius knew he'd never get tired of it- and watched Remus watch _him _in the mirror.

One look and both of their hands sped up, Remus arching away so that his hand was free enough to complete the upstroke. Sirius' hands moved along with jerking hips, not caring if his knuckles bled when they hit a sharp corner of marble.

He did worry a bit when the leg that was raised on the counter kicked out, throwing bottles, combs, and other things they used all over the place.

And then Remus said he was coming before his eyes dropped to stare at Sirius' hand. The skirt was half covering what he wanted to see, so he moved it aside.

And he came.

And his come stained the mirror in an almost artistic pattern.

Then Sirius came, because Remus' fingers clenched and unclenched around him that it was difficult for him not to compare it to the feeling of Remus' arse when his cock was in there.

It was pretty brilliant, if you asked Sirius. But then he frown and cursed. 'I wanted to fuck you.' He stuck his bottom lip out, just for the sake of it.

But Remus said nothing.

He did bend over to pick up his wand, giving Sirius something to remember for the rest of his days as the skirt lifted completely over his arse.

Sirius wasn't stupid. He got the hint. There would be a round two. He would fuck Remus like he wanted. But most importantly…

…whoever Remus had stolen that skirt from was never getting it back.

* * *

><p><strong>For <strong>**wildknees.**

You are lovely :3

_Thanks for your reviews!_


	7. Chapter 7 Venus As A Boy Part 2

**Title**: Venus As A Boy Part 2

**Kinks**: Cross-dressing, Role-play, Spanking

**A/N**: I inadvertently paved the way for a second part to the last chapter. Then you guys pressured me. You guys are so evil ;] As a heads up, this part takes place a couple days later. I don't want to do the whole _two days later _deal…

* * *

><p>If Sirius had known Remus was going to take forever to meet him, he would have stayed at dinner longer to finish eating his cake. At that moment Remus walked in…<p>

And Sirius forgot what cake even was.

Because nothing was as delicious as his new favorite piece of clothing on his favorite person.

Remus wore the skirt as if he'd worn it all his life. Idly, Sirius wondered if he'd actually worn it the whole but dismissed it. He'd probably stripped his trousers off before he came into the abandoned classroom and stuffed it into his satchel.

'Sorry I'm late,' Remus paused. 'Professor Black.' He smirked like a young schoolgirl who just realized she would be having a young, hot teacher for a whole year.

Sirius wasn't slow, normally. But he did quirk an eyebrow before comprehension transformed his face and a tight coiling in his belly made him respond. 'Sit.'

Remus looked around for something to sit on that wasn't dusty or broken. Sirius got into character quickly, ever the actor when he needed to be, especially if they had to get out of trouble.

'You were late to class, twenty points from Gryffindor.' Sirius clasped his hands behind his back as Remus sat on a rickety stool, skirt riding impossibly high up his thighs. Sirius bet that if he just crouched down he'd be able to see what was under it.

'Professor, I believe you're being a cunt.' Sirius snorted mentally. Like Remus would ever say that in real life. Sirius turned around, mouth open and ready to give him a stern warning but quickly shut it, eyes drifting down.

Remus was leaning back on the stool,. How he could do that, Sirius didn't know. Sirius did know that his legs were open and inviting and he could see his cock from his new angle.

'How dare you speak to me like that?' Sirius remembered how some of his professors fumed when giving him a lecture. He made sure he filled each word with as much fury.

And Remus only chuckled and rolled his eyes as he looked away.

Well. That was rude.

Wordlessly, Sirius strode up close enough to haul Remus to a standing position. 'You are a disrespectful, irresponsible little brat who needs to be taught a new lesson.'

Sirius dragged him over to the front of the room, an ancient desk and chair placed in a spot in which they probably hadn't been moved in centuries. He sat in the chair, bringing Remus down over his legs with a muffled sound from the werewolf.

'Fifteen should be enough, don't you think?' Sirius lifted the skirt, biting his lip when Remus' arse was in sight. It was a perfect arse that was going to be properly spanked, and Sirius didn't know whether to cry due to joy or his need to fuck it.

'Count. Fail to do it and I'll start over again. Do I make myself clear?' He placed a hand on the right cheek, waiting for Remus' answer.

Remus, who braced himself on the armrest of the ancient chair, shivered when he realized that Sirius was…well, serious.

They'd never did anything like this, let alone anything this physical. Sirius brought his hand up, dropping it fast, a smack being the only sound in the room. It was followed by a gasp from Remus.

'I asked you a question and you bloody well answer it!' Another slap, this time on Remus' thigh since Sirius hand shook from the sheer excitement of what he was doing.

The noise that came out of Remus' mouth was pretty funny had this been a different situation. It was a garbled choke followed by a tightening of hands to what he was holding on to.

'One.' Sirius thought that was enough to start his punishment. He brought his hand down once again, harder and faster than the first. The second, third and fourth were given in quick succession. Remus' arse was slightly red but not red enough.

Several more slaps and Remus was moaning. A quick peek at his face let Sirius know his eyes were closed and his mouth shut tight, as if he wasn't supposed to enjoy it but obviously did.

Distracted by the sight, Sirius' hand slapped lower than he intended, palm hitting Remus' balls full on.

Remus cried out as his hips jerked against Sirius' thigh, gasping for breath and shaking all over. 'Why does it feel so good?' The statement was followed by more grinding of hips against a hard thigh and Sirius' mind went white.

Sirius ignored the fact that Remus didn't count or the fact that he was only supposed to spank him fifteen times. His hand had taken on a life of its own, raising and falling without Sirius even noticing he was doing it. It ached and throbbed after each impact but it felt so good.

Remus' arse was red now. But he wasn't aware of it, not when he was lifting his arse up to meet Sirius' hand every time and whining when Sirius stopped to rest.

Then Remus spoke with a voice sounding like he was on the verge of sobbing and told Sirius to fuck him.

Sirius vanished his pants, sat Remus on his cock, grinning when Remus hissed when his inflamed skin touched Sirius' skin. That didn't stop him from spreading his legs as his head lolled back, hands reaching for Sirius' hair.

Sirius had one hand tightly holding onto one side of Remus' hip and while the other tangled with the skirt. Remus bent his legs up, bearing down all his weight as he rolled his body to compliment Sirius' thrusts.

They came at the same time. Even though they had spent time on the built up of their orgasm, they still were left breathless.

Sirius was left similarly breathless when he saw a dark hand imprint, _his _hand imprint on Remus' left arse cheek the next morning.

It was even better to see Remus smile softly as he caressed it every time he thought Sirius wasn't looking.

* * *

><p><em>Have a lovely and safe weekend, sweet cheeks!<em> ;]


	8. Chapter 8 Dream Within A Dream

**Title: **Dream Within A Dream

**Kink: **Character!Double, Exhibitionism, Solo-Masturbation

**Prompt: **One of them uses a spell to create a duplicate of himself and the other watches (and masturbates) as the two of them fuck.

**A/N: **I actually wrote this for the HP KinkMeme at Livejournal. It was originally under the Draco/Harry category but I couldn't help but adjust it for my boys :s My first time writing Drarry asdffgghjkkl! I wrote another D/H one, and guess who makes an appearance? ;] I'll probably post that later on.

* * *

><p>Sirius had to blink several times before he could actually accept what he was seeing. Not that he needed glasses or anything like that but...<p>

Two Remus Lupin's were currently snogging the life out of each other, hands in each others' hair, moaning softly.

It was the most amazing thing Sirius had ever seen. He thought about what he had recently said or done in the last few days to earn such a prize. He thought and thought, finally coming to the conclusion that Remus Lupin was simply a genius. Spending all his time in the library was obviously a _good_ thing.

Sirius managed to sit down, but was so enthralled that he forgot to take off some of his clothing. It felt oddly inappropriate to have so much clothes on while the other occupants in the room were completely naked.

And they were both completely hard, cocks already dripping precome onto the mattress. He'd figured the real Remus was the one on top but it was hard to tell when they kept rolling about.

Not that Sirius minded.

Sirius' hand rubbed over the swell of his cock gently, running the back of his hand up and down as he watched the two brown haired men lick and suck at each others' necks. The real Remus moaned, and Sirius knew it was really him. Remus loved it when Sirius paid close attention to the soft skin of his neck.

The spell could duplicate but didn't fully imitate certain reactions, Remus told him as his wand moved in an intricate motion. Reactions such as flinching when a door shut abruptly were absent. The duplicate didn't respond much to Remus' nips along his neck, letting Sirius know which one was real.

The two Remus' moved over each other again and Sirius vaguely admired just how graceful Remus could be while having sex. They both began to kneel on the bed, the real Remus behind the duplicate. Sirius quickly unzipped his trousers as two pairs of light brown eyes bore onto him, two sets of swollen lips grinning at him. Their hair was tussled and sticking up like James' on a bad hair day.

Sirius freed his erection just in time to follow the real Remus' hips as he rubbed himself against the fake one.

The Remus who was to be fucked reached up and back to grab fistfuls of brown hair, tugging the head forward to kiss the man behind him. Tongues met before lips did, sliding along each other and making Sirius' fist lock itself firmly around his cock.

His Remus must have heard Sirius' breathing, since he opened his eyes while kissing the duplicate. He smirked around the other mouth, then pulled back to angle his head only slightly enough to let Sirius see the flicking motions of his tongue, an imitation of what he was about to do.

Sirius' eyes crossed at the erotic sight, hips bucking up into his hand while he whimpered along with one of them. Which one, Sirius didn't know. It was difficult enough to keep his eyes focused on one of them. Thinking with his cock, Sirius swore to get Remus to make more copies of himself and create a Remus orgy. Sirius' jaw tensed.

He focused just in time to see his Remus slide into the Remus in front of him, making the fake tense and moan Sirius' name. The Remus in front began to moved instantly, snapping his hips forward and back so quickly that they almost blurred in Sirius' vision.

"Tell him how it feels," Remus' eyes sparkled with glee as Sirius huffed in approval.

"Mmm, it's so good," said the duplicate, voice breathy.

"Now I know why Sirius loves your arse so much." Remus laughed, and Sirius thought he'd finally lived up to his family's legacy of madness.

Remus merely held onto the duplicate of himself, hand braced on his stomach, the other on the bed. Sirius pumped his cock in time with the slapping sound of skin that came from both of them, licking his lips as his breathing dried them.

It happened so fast.

The hand that had been braced on the bed shot up and across fake Remus' chest, gripping his shoulder to bring him down just as he thrust up. Both werewolves arched and stretched along with each other, skin pulling taut over strong bones.

Sirius' heart felt like it was about to burst out of his chest.

He was watching his boyfriend fuck himself. He was the top and he was the bottom.

Sirius had gone mad.

It was the best feeling in the world.

Remus kept his head tucked into the neck in front of him, thrusting into the arse that kept pushing back deliciously. Then two sets of brown eyes peered at Sirius, begging for him to say something, anything to let them know how much he was enjoying it.

"Come for me, Remus. Both of you." Sirius spread his legs wider as he felt the tight desperation before coming. It wasn't fair that they'd manged to turn him on to the extent of rendering him speechless.

Two lovely sets of lips went slack, one yelling "Fuck me harder, yes!" while the other chanted "Sirius, Sirius, Sirius".

It was a beautiful chorus to come to, Sirius thought as he convulsed and kick out helplessly when his orgasm hit him full on.

Sirius waited, trying to calm his racing heart while come cooled on his hand and cock. He thought about how he was going to tell Remus to fuck off, planning the number of days of silent treatment he'd need to give him before accepting any of Remus' apologies. Yes, Sirius thought, let the bastard suffer what I suffered.

He opened his eyes, words on the tip of his tongue, only to see both Remus' feeding each other their come, humming around each others' fingers as tongues slipped out to lick each digit delicately.

Sirius' desperate whine only made both Remus' laugh.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Trust me.<strong>_

_**I used to have innocent thoughts.**_


	9. Chapter 9 Blackout

**Title**: Blackout

**Kinks**: BDSM, Very D/Sirius with a very s/Remus, slight asphyxiation (it's hardly there, though)

**A/N**: It took forever but it's finally here. It turned out a lot less intense than how I wanted it to be but, in the end, I'm pleased with it :] Also, thank you times one hundred times ten for all your reviews and suggestions and overall acceptance of my highly imaginative nature! ;]

* * *

><p>There were moments in which Sirius admitted to himself that he was a genius.<p>

More than a genius, really. His brain should have a place of honor at the Ministry of Magic, preserved for all time.

His eyes roamed over the figure he thought was his latest creation. Well, maybe not the person himself, but definitely the position he found himself in was all Sirius' idea.

Remus knelt in the middle of the room, arms pulled high over his head by two chains that clinked together when he shifted into a comfortable position. But that wasn't what had Sirius excited.

Intricate rope work decorated Remus' frame in such a way that Sirius wondered what he would have done to free him if it wasn't for magic. The ropes were a dark color that stood out against Remus' not so tanned skin and Sirius made sure they were tight, tight enough to leave marks after they were taken off.

Four knots lined the middle of Remus' chest while separate tendrils went up over his shoulders, over his hips, and around his raised arms. His mouth was unable to close all the way, the gag bit kept it from doing so.

But the best thing overall was that fact that Remus was kneeling precariously on the new sling Sirius had purchased recently. It was worth a whole years' salary of what most wizards earned at the ministry. It was a beautiful piece that caught Sirius' eye, instantly imagining Remus on it.

And there Remus knelt, unable to speak or move.

He was perfect.

'You remember the signal?' Sirius asked. They'd made sure to have a safe word or signal whenever they did this. It was one of the first things Sirius said to Remus when they'd planned it all out. Remus would simply need to raise two fingers, and it would be over.

Unable to speak, Remus nodded. He worked his jaw when Sirius came close enough to run a finger alongside it.

Sirius kissed him. Or rather, he kissed the gag since it blocked Remus' mouth completely, only managing to lick at his teeth before pulling away.

'You'll be a good boy, won't you?' Sirius whispered into Remus' ear. 'You'll take everything I give you and enjoy it, right?'

Remus would have nodded, but he felt something akin to a hot rod slide down his back, making him jerk in surprise. Sirius began to nip at his ear as he felt the same feeling on the back of his thigh.

'Do you like it? A modified burning charm that leaves no marks, see?' Sirius moved to the front, tracing the tip of his wand down the skin visible on Remus' chest, from neck to the top of his navel.

Remus pulled at the chains as his head fell back, moaning very quietly as he felt the burning sensation slowly ebb away.

He was yanked out of his daze, literally. Sirius had a firm hold of his hair as he looked into his eyes. 'I said look.' Remus' head was pushed down to look at his chest, seeing nothing but ropes and pale skin.

Sirius sighed. 'You're not listening to my instructions, Remus.' Sirius had a disappointed look on his face. 'And we've only just started.'

Sirius fought a smile as Remus' eyes grew big, silently pleading for him to give him another chance. He raised his wand and pointed it towards one of his discarded boots that lay on the floor.

Sirius bent to pick up the newly transfigured item and turned to show it Remus as well. 'Funny how every time I wear this boot in the future, I'll remember punishing you with it.'

The flogger he held was truly a work of art and could only come from Sirius' genius brain. It had more than twenty soft leather falls that, if he used it gently, Remus would be hard and coming in no time.

But this was punishment. Sirius wouldn't be using it gently.

Sirius said, '_One' _before using all his strength to bring the flogger down onto Remus' back. The chains clinked loudly as Remus' head fell forward while he grunted against his will.

Another crack was heard as Sirius hit Remus' arse harder than he had intended. He immediately regretted it when he saw Remus jerk forward, as if he wanted to get away since it probably hurt so much…

Then Remus moaned, and Sirius licked his lips as he saw hands tighten around the chains that held them high. Sirius twirled the flogger in his hand once, then began to whip Remus in quick succession. The sound the leather made as if flew through the air made his heart race.

But it was Remus' reaction that got him hard.

Each time the leather meet his skin, Remus jumped and curved his back , as if accepting the next blow. Sirius loved to tie Remus' hands above his head because he was able to see how those muscles worked as they pulled on the chains. Sirius began to pant as Remus bucked his hips, and growled as he pressed his face to the side of his arm.

Sirius lost count of how many times he hit Remus. Ten? Twenty? Sirius didn't know. Remus would know, though. He removed the gag as roughly as possible before biting the side of Remus' neck, hard enough to make him cry out.

'Tell me how many times I hit you.' Sirius bit Remus' should this time, leaving a dark red mark in the shape of his teeth.

'T-twenty-five. Thirty if you…if you count the softer ones,' Remus said, voice slightly breathy and far gone that it sounded like he did after those morning shags Sirius was so fond of.

'Good boy,' said Sirius against the skin of Remus' neck, licking a stripe up the long column of his neck to whisper in his ear. 'And what do good boys get?'

Remus whimpered and tried to push back against Sirius, but the sling made it impossible. 'Fucked,' he said instead.

'That's right,' Sirius laughed before lowering his hand to Remus' erection, holding on to the base tight enough to stop Remus from coming too early. 'But not yet.'

And Sirius laughed again when Remus whined as he bit his way down his chest. He bit Remus' nipples, then sucked the into his mouth before letting them go, loving how bruised they looked afterwards.

He went around to bite along Remus' shoulders, his hips. He began to suck on the skin that had been reddened by the whip before.

Remus' voice went from delicate whimpers to loud gasps and long, deep sounding moans as his head ignored all instructions for it to stay still.

Sirius' mouth had moved farther down to Remus' arse when the werewolf started begging.

'Sirius, Sirius, please,' Remus managed to say before he felt a tongue make it's way into him, turning his head to side to catch a glimpse of Sirius' head. 'Please…' He made his voice as quiet and pathetic as he could.

And it worked.

Sirius stood up fully, lips swollen and eyes glazed to unchain Remus' ankles from the sling. He flipped Remus around, chains turning along with him to prop him back on the sling again.

'What do you want?' Sirius was narcissistic enough to admire the hoarseness of his voice.

'Fuck me.' Remus trembled as he said it.

It wasn't enough for Sirius.

Grabbing him by his hair, Sirius pulled Remus almost upright and growled out, 'Say it louder! What do you want!'

'Fuck me!' Remus yelled back just as Sirius thrust into him hard and to the hilt. Sirius left no time for breathing as one hand held onto Remus' neck tightly, squeezing it in time with his thrusts while the other ran over his own chest.

Remus saw stars.

In part because of the fucking, but also because his arms where aching painfully as his body weighed down on the chains. For a moment he thought the chains would break. But he forgot about that when Sirius beginning to come, cock prodding Remus' prostate uncontrollably.

Remus' body shook hard as he came, and it continued to do so after he was done. A loud ringing in his ears was blocking his ability to think, as well as the heaving body pressed against his.

Sirius was slick with sweat, hair sticking to his forehead as he lifted himself to kiss Remus' sweaty forehead. He admired the love bites decorating Remus' skin and thought he'd never looked more appealing.

'Good?" he asked, hand stroking Remus' brow to stop the boy from trembling.

Remus simply lifted his head to kiss him before saying, '_Again.'_

* * *

><p><em>I know I said I'd be writing ten chapters of This Charming Kink. As you can tell, there's only one chapter left for the big 10.<br>_

_I have lots of ideas that I'd like to explore, including some of the ones I did here (because I know some of you would like something similar to Chapter 8, right?)_

_So, I'll be updating this every now and then. Don't think I ignored your suggestion. I simply came up with something that was worthy of being on it's own._

_Thanks again for sticking around! Lovely people are lovely :3  
><em>


	10. Chapter 10 Karma Police

**Title**: Karma Police

**Kinks**: Restraints, Exhibitionism, Discipline/Punishment, Orgasm Denial

**A/N**: I was supposed to have this up much sooner than today, honestly! I have a job now and that really sucks all my time away. But hath not fear! I'm sticking with this and hopefully will be updating every week :D Thank you for all your reviews and alerts and favorites!

* * *

><p>Just because Remus loved Sirius more than anyone else in the world didn't mean he had to love some of his less than attractive characteristics.<p>

Sirius was a stubborn prick when he wanted to be and Remus would find himself constantly grinding his teeth to stop from reacting badly.

No matter what Remus threatened to do, Sirius went on as if he hadn't heard. Not even when Remus decided to withdrawal himself from the planning of several pranks (which went south without his help) could make Sirius apologize for being a prick.

So Remus did the only thing that could probably garner some results.

Sirius had been more than shocked when he ended up tied to a chair, bound and gagged in no less than three seconds. His clothes were gone as well, making Remus nod in approval as his spell worked like he wanted it to.

Before turning however, Remus flicked his wand again, watching as a silvery sheen wrapped around the base of Sirius' cock, effectively blocking him from coming when he wanted to.

And Sirius thrashed and made angry noises in his throat, eyes narrowing so much that Remus felt nervous for a second. The chair scraped along the floor with the force of Sirius' movements.

But he couldn't break free even if he tried.

He kept moving until he finally stopped , noticing how Remus had undressed and was now crawling on to the bed, sitting in a mass of red and gold.

Sirius moved his jaw as if he wanted to say something, then glared when he remembered the gag Remus had put there. He sat and stared, still so very angry that his breathing became heavier.

Remus, who had been looking anywhere else but Sirius, finally stared at him. 'You've been so irritating I don't even want to be around you lately.' He leaned back on his elbows, one leg bent at the knee while the other lie flat on the bed.

'It's not only me and that's the problem. James has noticed and complained.' Sirius tried to kick out. 'You crossed the line with Peter, Sirius.'

And Sirius had. Peter didn't deserve to be pushed down the stairs simply because Sirius thought he was walking too damn slow.

'I tried ignoring you, not helping you with your work and pranks. I think this _will _get you to change.' Remus ran the back of his right hand along his bare chest, ignoring the grunts and growls Sirius sent his way.

His hand shook, mostly because he was nervous about whether or not this was the right thing to do. To withhold sex from Sirius was like withholding magic from a wizard. Still, Remus never felt more clever in his life.

Remus closed his eyes in an effort to block the angry look on Sirius' face. He imagined some other scenario in which Sirius wasn't tied, but simply watching the show purely for pleasure. He'd watch Remus and tell him what to do, how to do it, and when to stop.

The noise of a chair moving along the stone floor made Remus open his eyes again.

His breath quickened unnaturally.

Remus stared back at the mesmerized (yet still pissed) look on Sirius' face. He could almost see his eyes blow out when Remus bit his lip. He could see Sirius' throat moving as he swallowed, muscles straining reflexively as if he wanted to check if Remus had suddenly released him from the binds.

Sirius' eyes followed the path that Remus' hand had taken, from neck to stomach as the hand hovered just above Remus' abdomen. Slightly relieved that he finally had Sirius' full attention, Remus spread his legs farther apart, only making Sirius growl louder.

It could all go horribly wrong, he thought.

Sirius could somehow break the binds, ignore Remus and never forgive him. James could stop talking to him because even _he _knew using no sex as punishment was too cruel.

Remus decided there was no use in worrying over trivial things and simply wrapped his fingers around his cock. He moaned the tiniest bit, enjoying the warm feel of his fist since the room was too bloody cold for anyone to be lying naked in broad daylight.

He stroked once, twice before bringing his palm to his mouth, laving the skin before bringing it back down. Remus' hips were beginning to jerk a few minutes later, his cock now a full blown erection as he looked at Sirius again.

Gone was the angry, sulky look on Sirius' face.

Sirius' eyes were still fixed on Remus, but narrowed eyes were now begging silently for him to be released. His teeth bit the gag as he watched Remus' thumb play with the head of his cock. He moaned along with Remus as the werewolf tightened his grip and stroked faster.

Remus stopped abruptly, palming his cock as it lay heavily on his stomach to reach for his wand and lubricate the fingers of his right hand.

Sirius began to thrash even worse than before, head falling back helplessly as his brow furrowed almost in despair. He made no sound, however, as if he didn't want to fully give into Remus just yet.

Too bad Remus had other plans that would certainly make him want to give in.

Reaching over himself and silently thanking his long limbs, Remus slowly worked his middle finger into himself, throwing his head back as his aim was spot on and found his prostate instantly. Lifting one leg up, he slipped his finger in deeper and let out a louder moan than he'd intended.

He squirmed and gasped as his hips moved along with the movements of his hand. With a jolt, Remus concentrated solely on his prostate, mind blurring all thoughts of Sirius and punishment as he continued to arch and stretch along the mattress.

It wasn't until he heard the noises Sirius made when Remus finally opened his eyes.

The same look of helpless pleading marred Sirius' face, but only now he was emitting half whimpering, half sobbing noises as he tried to buck his hips. The binds pressed against his pale skin as he moved, his cock looking painfully hard as the magical cock ring tightened rhythmically.

With a cry, Remus slipped his forefinger in beside the other one that was inside, eyes half lidded as he looked directly at Sirius.

'Are you sorry?' breathed Remus, teeth dragging his lower lip into his mouth as his fingers pumped fast and determined.

Sirius' head moved up and down, hands shaking as if reaching out towards the skin on Remus' flushed body. Again his hips bucked unsuccessfully, and it was then when Remus thought himself merciful enough to grant him forgiveness.

'Finite Incantatem,' moaned Remus, watching the binds disappear with glorious speed as he stroked his cock in time with his fingers. The silvery sheen over Sirius' erection was gone, making Sirius whisper a quiet "_Yes_" as it was released.

Then Sirius was there, and Remus knew it all had been worth it.

Sirius kissed his thighs, licked at Remus' fingers as they moved in and out. He swatted Remus' hand away to plant wet, hot kisses up the shaft of his cock before moving onto Remus' trembling stomach.

Sirius murmured 'I'm sorry, I'm sorry' breathlessly as he kissed Remus' mouth, sucking on his pale neck as Remus broke the kiss to lift his head up to look down at his spread legs and moving hands.

Sirius begged for him to come just as he slid his cock into Remus, humming pleasantly as Remus came the moment he was fully inside the pulsing heat of his arse. The lost, post orgasmic face Remus had was the main reason Sirius came not long after.

And as Sirius nuzzled Remus' collarbone, apologizing for being such a twat and promising to not behave like that again, Remus smiled lazily as h_e_ had fleeting thoughts about mutts and training.

* * *

><p><em>Review, rant, leave me suggestions :]<em>

_ I'm going to watch the new Misfits episode because I need to focus on something other than my boys having sex. _

_(I'm bluffing)  
><em>


	11. Chapter 11 Misery

**Title:** Misery

**Kinks**: Voice Kink (is this even the name for it? I don't know, I'll just make it up), Slight Exhibitionism.

**A/N:** I come with a new chapter in return for your forgiveness in reference to my long absence :'] This was requested by someone so, if you were the one who did, let me know because I really liked this idea a lot. I have missed this too much for me to even describe. Thanks to everyone who has stuck with me unto now.

* * *

><p>Sirius tried to stop his hand from shaking so much as it hovered over the rim of the cauldron. He knew shaky hands were dangerous, especially at a time like this. He'll never forget that one potions class he dropped an entire vial of a rather grotesque looking ingredient, making the contents in the cauldron explode and removing all his hair for a full two days.<p>

Seeing himself with no hair was one of the most terrifying things Sirius has ever had the misfortune to see, considering the fact that he's seen James naked and Peter wearing tight leather pants.

But this time, the reason his hand was shaky and disgustingly sweaty was because of a particularly good looking git standing behind him.

"Just two drops, Sirius. That's it," Remus said, standing so close to Sirius that all he needed to do was whisper. The class was quiet except the occasional clink of metal and glass and the low whimpers of unlucky students who put too much of a particular ingredient.

The effect Remus' voice had on Sirius was unfair. He knew exactly what tone to use to make Sirius simply stop and listen. Sirius, for his part, had his favorites. He liked how Remus would yell across the room, telling him to hurry up and get out of the shower before he dragged him out himself. He knew Remus would use his "nice voice" when helping the younger students in the halls.

Sirius liked Remus' "debate voice" best. It was the hottest thing because it had been directed towards him more than a hundred times and never failed to make Sirius grin inwardly. He was polite but practically telling Sirius he was a moron without the harsh tone was always good to hear, even if Sirius lost the argument.

The way Remus moaned was something Sirius knew too well. _Far too well_. The way he whispered Sirius' name was enough to make Sirius sweat and breath faster because it made his voice sound deeper, more like a growl than his usual soft tone.

There was a negative side to this, however. Remus had the power to make Sirius hard no matter where he was and that wasn't an exaggeration. Sirius would never fully admit that the real reason he wished to get detention was because he wanted Remus to yell at him afterward.

Sirius had many favorites and he could sit down and list them if he had time. Time…

_Fuck. _Sirius finally remembered the potion and the fact that they had less than thirty minutes to finish.

"Listen to me. You have to stir it counter-clockwise. Go slow," Remus said, breathily this time as he tried to avoid the group next to him from hearing their plan. Sirius had to forcefully lock his muscles to stop himself from squirming.

In some deep, rational, almost modest part of his mind, Sirius hoped it wasn't obvious how obvious Remus was about standing so close to him or whispering in his ear. Sirius hoped the table and his cloak were enough to cover his erection from the eyes of everyone else in the room.

Sirius heard Remus' intake of breath and was brought back once again to the task at hand.

"Sirius, you're fucking it up," hissed Remus, lips brushing only for a second or two onto the skin of his ear, making Sirius close his eyes to gain better control of his lower body. "Move it around, slowly but don't stop."

Sirius felt the tips of the werewolf's fingertips touching his elbow briefly before the hand began to smoothly move up his outstretched arm to hold the spoon that was in Sirius' grip. Fingers lightly touched the top of Sirius' knuckles as he said, "You have to hold it tight unless you want to loose your grip."

Remus' thumb moved back and forth against the tip of the stirrer and let out a small chuckle. "You usually have a steady hand, Sirius. You know how to hold things _tightly, _don't you?" As much as Sirius wanted to stop himself from responding, it was no use when he moaned the tiniest bit, so quietly and yet so needy that Remus pushed against him more.

Never had Sirius wanted to punch him in the face. That was the only rational thought that was in Sirius head before a cold hand wedged itself underneath his school shirt. Yes, Sirius wanted to punch Remus.

"Go slow for five seconds, then go faster. You know how to do that, right Sirius?" Sirius' legs almost gave out when he felt Remus' open mouth over his ear, tongue slipping out for only second against Sirius' earlobe before retreating just as quickly. "We're almost done. It's supposed to have a thick texture if we've made it correctly. I'll leave it to the expert to determine just how thick he wants it."

Sirius didn't know what fell first, the stirrer or his self- respect as he reacted to Remus' last words. All he knew was that his hand was being pulled away from the cauldron as the Potions professor removed points from their House and ordered for him to check in with Madam Pomfrey in case their was anything else to be treated for.

It was a stiff and painful walk just from his desk to the door but Sirius made it out without causing himself anymore physical damage. With a sigh of relief he was out of the classroom and mentally shrugged the idea of going to Pomfrey when he desperately needed to go to the loo and wank.

His idea was cut short when Sirius heard the door to the Potions class open and close, the sound of a cloak flapping against running legs growing louder and louder. He didn't need to turn around, not when Remus had him by the arms and pushing him roughly away into a corner. The kiss was inevitable and Sirius moaned freely when Remus' hand found Sirius' cock just as their lips crashed together.

"We failed thanks to you," said Remus as he worked Sirius' trousers open, dropping them and following it's path down to kneel on the floor. Sirius groaned in relief as Remus' hand and mouth worked over and over Sirius' cock, fighting the urge to close his eyes just to watch the fast movements of Remus' head.

Remus was a fast worker, moving his hand up just as his mouth reached the tip, stroking a couple of times before bringing his mouth down again. The noises that were produced only made Sirius' hips thrust forward and his head to fall back as if he had lost all the bones in his neck. It was no surprise when he came soon after, having undergone such a cruel teasing and public humiliation (he knows it's an exaggeration but he doesn't care).

Remus stands up after an amount of time that Sirius is unaware of and says, "We still have to make up our potion, you know," as he wipes his mouth, fixes his uniform, and grins at Sirius.

Sirius had never loved a class quite like he loved Potions.

* * *

><p><em>Again, thank you and I hope I have not been forgotten! D: <em>


	12. Chapter 12A Day In The Life

_**Title**: A Day In The Life _

_**Kink**: Exhibitionism (with a twist)_

_**A/N**: I have not forgotten this series at all. And yet I am amazing at how many of you have stuck around. Thank you so, so much. Really. I feel like we have this bond so perverted and extremely sexy and that it will never be broken :']_

* * *

><p>There wasn't anything quite like living in the city.<p>

The streets were never quiet, the sounds of people and automobiles filling ones ear like a loud crash. The people that walked on the streets could range from fairly normal to odd in a second. There was food from all over the world and one could only wish you had more than one stomach to try it all.

Sirius knew he'd live in the heart of London one day. He also knew Remus, despite claiming he didn't like noise and crowded streets, loved it too.

Sirius stood in the small living room of their flat, ignoring the mess around the floor after last nights events. They had a small balcony, barely big enough to fit two people, the iron rail beginning to rust. It was a perk that Sirius was willing to pay the extra money in order to get it because they could simply step out and look around the busy street.

He could hear the noises of people shouting, of automobiles making that weird nose whenever the people in them were angry or in a rush. But his attention was solely focused on the figure standing outside, shirtless and leaning on the railing, looking out and watching the street.

Vaguely, Sirius congratulated himself for helping Remus get into the habit of walking around shirtless in their flat as he walked up behind him. It was a rare day in London, the sun shinning down the expanse of Remus' pale back, which was one of Sirius' favorite parts of his body.

Running a palm over the middle of said back, Sirius grinned as Remus reacted like a cat being petting by his owner, tantalizingly curving it as the palm came to rest at the nape of his neck.

"What's new in the muggle world?" asked Sirius, pressing his shirtless chest against Remus' equally as shirtless back.

"Two couples have broken up, one man was caught putting his hand on a woman's arse and was slapped harder than Lily slapped James when he tried to kiss her the first time," laughed Remus. "That old man has walked the entire length of the street twice now and I'm starting to get worried." He pointed to the man but Sirius chose to place small kisses on his shoulder, groaning as he felt Remus' fingers thread into his hair.

Sirius slid his hands over Remus' hips, pushing him back towards his covered erection and moving his own hips in slow circles. Remus stiffened, recalling where they were and what they were doing, but his hand didn't lessen its grip on Sirius' hair one bit.

"You could tell me to stop now before I get too carried away. Or, you know, before we scar all those people down there," warned Sirius, his hips never ceasing their circular motion. He held back a moan as Remus leaned back, turning his head towards Sirius to give him a nervous kiss, breaking away to look back at him.

And because Sirius knew he better act now before he changed his mind, he knelt behind Remus, hands pulling and yanking the other mans' jeans and pants. He saw Remus grip the railing again, chest moving fast as he looked down onto the crowd again.

Sirius placed a kiss on the bottom of his spine before moving down to kiss a trail lower, grinning against the taut flesh when Remus spread his legs a bit further without any prompting. He ran his hands up Remus' long legs, thumbs rubbing the curve of his arse before spreading them apart.

Remus' breath hitched as Sirius' tongue wasted no time to give him fast licks over and around him, his own hands holding the iron rail so tightly it almost hurt. When he felt that tongue plunge in, Remus' head fell forward with a moan, body pushing back shamelessly and making Sirius' hands on his hips tighten. He opened his eyes, barely noticing he had closed them at some point, and they focused on a muggle man in a business suit walking briskly to what Remus could hazily remember being the underground entrance. His mouth dropped open when Sirius' tongue wiggled around inside him, humming his approval as Remus' legs spread even farther apart.

Sirius sucked and nipped at the skin, raising his hand to smooth over Remus' sac and cock, lifting him back as his tongue plunged right back in. It was the feeling of his jeans feeling too tight it hurt that made Sirius place one final kiss on Remus' arse cheek before standing up, unzipping and pulling his cock, giving it a few tight strokes.

"You can still tell me to stop, love," whispered Sirius against Remus' ear, positioning himself at his entrance, the head of cock already in place.

Remus opened his eyes again, panting heavily and feeling a hot flush cover his face and chest at the thought that he'd let Sirius rim his arse in plain view. He couldn't ignore, however, the fact that his cock was harder than it had ever been. He did the only thing his lust filled mind told him to do and pushed back onto Sirius, haring him curse at the knowledge that Remus was continuing to do this out there for everyone to see.

Sirius's hands moved over Remus' sides, eyes glazing over as Remus' shoulder blades moved and his back arched as he moved on his own accord to fuck himself on Sirius' cock. Sirius snaked his arm around his pale chest, holding him back so he could look over his shoulder at the people below. Remus' head fell back, whimpering and moaning wantonly as his tongue licked at Sirius' earlobe.

The sound of someone shouting, followed by a loud crash and more shouting made a thrum of adrenaline course through his body, making him pound harder into Remus who only cried out in response. Someone was shouting obscenities and somewhere in the distance there was the sound of a siren but the only thing it achieve was for Remus to whine out a litany of "_more Sirius_" and "_fuck me_" and "_harder fuck my arse harder"._

Sirius felt himself coming, but he still had the mind to reach over to grab Remus' cock and stroke him hard as he groaned his release almost painfully. He felt a slick warmth cover his hand, and let Remus sag in his arms as he came.

They fell back just as a shimmer of magic fell around them, panting hard while small whimpers escaped Remus' mouth as he touched his own cock.

After a moment, Sirius spoke. "You didn't know I had put up a Disillusionment Charm, did you?" he panted, his breath ruffling the hair over Remus' ear.

"No," whispered Remus, turning to look at Sirius, his bottom lip red and swollen. He didn't look guilty or embarrassed. If anything, he looked even more appealing to Sirius as he lay there, naked and sweaty and touching his own cock.

Sirius grinned, flicking his tongue out to lick the sweat off the side of Remus' face before saying, " I fucking love the city."

Remus snorted at both Sirius' antics and at the thought of whether or not the charm prevented his come from falling on some poor passerby's head.

* * *

><p><em>Cities are really the best. It also makes you think if it's really bird poop or Remus' come.<em>

_I'll shut up now._


End file.
